


Our Own House

by TricksterNag1to



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Body Worship, F/M, Let! Kirigiri! Nut!, Loving Sex, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:52:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8456107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterNag1to/pseuds/TricksterNag1to
Summary: When you and Kirigiri-san come together, you feel entire universes at your fingertips.





	

When you and Kirigiri-san come together, you feel entire universes at your fingertips. The push and pull of the tides are the push and pull of your bodies, the little hitches of her breath as you kiss her are the plants spitting oxygen back into the atmosphere. Her fingers in your hair are roots, strong and steady, holding you between her legs and keeping your tongue on her as she rolls her hips. She’ll tremble and shake and whine when she comes, but you know better than to stop - she’s made it clear she wants you to keep going until she’s overstimulated, oversensitive, and thoroughly spent. So you do. 

You plant seeds in her via kisses on her inner thighs and water them with your fingertips, tracing delicate patterns, never scratching. She squirms. She’s so different when it’s just the two of you; the ice of her personality is never quite gone, but the walls surrounding her heart will open for you, just you, and sometimes she’ll give you the smallest smile and you know you’ve done well. She gives you this smile when you lay in bed together, naked, your chests heaving in unison as you come down from your high. The simultaneous orgasm is a myth - or at least, it’s never happened to you - but no matter who comes first, nothing stops until both parties are satisfied. Often, getting her off will get you keyed up too, and you’ll go for hours in an endless cycle until your legs feel like jelly and her thin fingers on your clit feel like needles. 

 

She’s often the one to take control, but some nights you give her a relief from her constant position of leadership. On those nights, you’ll lay her down and undress her, kissing every inch of exposed skin, even the ticklish parts that nobody knows she has ( _ except you _ ), and she’ll beg you for more with everything except for her words, because Kyouko Kirigiri does not beg. She never has, and you don’t think she ever will. But the arch of her back and the roots of her fingers in your hair are enough for you. You always give her what she wants. There’s no way you can say no.

 

The two of you will do this for hours, Kirigiri-san on your bed in lingerie you’re pretty sure she borrowed from Celes but you’re too scared to ask, you over her, on her, in her. You learned to work around your…  _ unconventional _ anatomy fairly quickly. Your fingers will satisfy her just as much as anything else, and you’ve learned ways to make her scream in mere seconds. A twist of your index and middle will make her gasp, and she’ll yelp if you curl your fingers up towards yourself. When you put your tongue on her she moans, honest to God  _ moans _ , long and low and like something you’ve only heard in adult movies. 

 

When you and Kirigiri-san come together, there’s no death, no despair, no School Life of Mutual Killing. Her fingers trace the ragged edges of your heart, reach deep inside and pluck out every trace of hopelessness with each time she kisses you. 

  
You might die at any moment, but when you and Kirigiri-san come together, you feel alive. 


End file.
